starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
ExoS-009C1 "Zeta+"
The ExoS-009C1 "Zeta+" is a third generation ExoShell and is a proposed replacement for the Wagtail II. This ExoShell is the result of combined data from the ExoSC-001 "Siren", the ExoSC-006 "Zeta" and with several newly developed technologies. It's durable frame along with special magnetic coating allows for faster transformations with little to no wear. As of now only a per-production run of this unit was built to be field tested by Shorapka pilots of various degrees of skill. This will help to fine tune the ExoShell for use by all skill levels with mild modifications. Its designed to be easily modified, taking lessons learned from the Wagtail II the frame is reinforced and its operating system were designed better with modification in mind. The first three units were fielded shortly after the Battle of Mon Calamari to participate in the Battle of Arcanix. The lead unit, piloted by Archer Sol, was equipped with the proof of concept Heavy Assault Package, which converted the typical Zeta+ into a machine closely resembling Archer's Siren in terms of fire power and abilities. Systems 360-degree panoramic screen Multiple panels of the panoramic screen make up a single 360-degree display, which covers the entire inner surface of the spherical cockpit. The image displayed on this screen is a computer simulation constructed from the cameras distributed around the ExoShell's exterior. The viewpoint is that of the ExoShell's head, and the image is carefully edited to remove the ExoShell itself. Linear Seat The linear floating seat is suspended in the center of the cockpit, supported by a linear arm which electromagnetically counters G-forces and impact shocks in order to protect the pilot. Movable Frame Rather than placing the armor on top of the ExoShell's internal mechanism, grafts the armor directly to the frame, thus giving the ExoShell the range of joint movement more like that of a human being, at the same time reducing the overall weight. It incorporates all the ExoShell's vital mechanisms, thus increasing responsiveness, reliability, and energy efficiency as well as making it far more agile. Through the use of the Movable frame designers can introduce simple or even complex transformations to the unit. In ExoS-009C1 "Zeta+" case, like the ExoSC-006 "Zeta", transforms into a waverider mode. Magnetic Coating The special magnetic coating materials are applied to the joints and other moving parts, which are be electrically charged to produce a magnetic field. This field causes the components to repel one another, reducing the friction caused by movement to almost nothing, creating a faster and much more responsive ExoShell. Waverider mode To those who know nothing about this ExoShell, the waverider mode looks like a fighter, and basically it is. But its from allows the craft to make use of the galactic "solar wind" to aid in its maneuvering and "flight". The only case of a core ward ships using "solar wind" were Solar sailers that weren't all that popular and impractical. The Waverider mode used the combine effort of the "Solar Winds", riding on them like a surfer would on the waves of an ocean, and conventional engines. Fixed Armaments Hip Beam Cannons Powerful beam weapons that can be used in both mode, but primarily use in Waverider mode. They act as the primary weapon when in a dog fighter in waverider mode, they are fire linked but aren't rapid fire, though are powerful enough to destroy fighters and even some sub capital ships in one shot. 60mm Vulcan Guns Close range weapons, they do little against armored units, but against lighter targets or less protected areas on a armored unit, they can cause significant amount of damage. Mostly used when beam weapons are just too much of a over kill. Optional Armaments Enhanced Beam Smart-gun The Most powerful weapon used by this ExoShell. Its a modified version used by the "Siren" making it more reliable and energy efficient. Its able to fire a steady stream of beams that can arch to follow a target even when the gun isn't directly pointed at it. This is limited to a very small cone though. When firing in full auto the shots are nearly half as deadly as a normal beam rifles shot, but in all likely hood 3 or 4 shots would have hit the target before they knew what happened. It also has the option to fire like a beam launcher, which is as powerful as a Systems Alliance capital ship cannon. This option is typically used to destroy a important structure or component on a enemy ship. 360mm Hyper Bazooka A standard weapon just about any ExoShell can use, its basically a coil gun that can fire a number of different slugs or shells at high velocities. Other Systems Anti-personnel Options to defeat beings that may have gotten to close or even on the ExoShell. This consists of electrifying the hull, electro nets and goop bombs. A anti slicing systems ensures that nothing in a combat setting is able to hack into the systems. Unit.]]